stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
X071'' The S.T.E.P. Project begins. '' Super Scientist''' Jamal Bastamov lays claim to a remote island near LOCATION. Work begins on the Study and Testing of Experimental Populations project. *'''X079 ''City construction completed, subjects are moved into the city.'' Construction completes on all infrastructure and research facilities. Thousands of average people and families are invited to live on this newly developed island. Free living arrangements, food, and healthcare are offered in exchange for participation in the STEP project. Subjects are divided into three groups - Test Group 1 in the Purple District, Test Group 2 in the Orange District, and the smaller Control Group in the Research Pavilion. *''X084'' Step City is cut off from the world.' Mass exposure of the population to low level vibe frequencies begins.' The Bastamov Research Tower begins transmitting two frequencies of radio waves. Both test groups show growth in dance and musical talent, but nothing else. The project reaches it's desired population and outside recruitment stops. Without informing the subjects, all transport in and out of the island is disabled aside from the underwater tram station to the south, usable only with appropriate keycards. *'X086' V-Day Frustrated by the lack of results, Bastamov increases the power of the frequency. ::: It went horribly right. Bastamov was killed immediately, along with those in the upper floors of Bastamov Research Tower. The remaining scientists mutated into funky fresh dancing fiends and jive soul brothers. The entire population also feel these effects, to varying degrees. The ground trembles under the feet of thousands of dancers. Buildings collapse to the booming bass. They call it V-Day *'X087' Chaos ensues Within a year, all facilities and business that are unrelated to dancing and the night life have shut down. Some artisan chefs, tailors, etc, remain in business due to patronage of the wealthy. Vending machines and other automated apparatus continue to function despite lack of human maintenance crews. *'X089' The Scientist's Rebellion:' Famine! Battle to save the music! James Cornell and Greg Dorian become heroes.'' The few scientists unaffected by the Vibe make plans to stop it entirely, and attempt to restore order to the city. They cut off power and supplies to the most unruly parts of town, resulting in city wide starvation and a severe lack of tunes as vendies go offline for the first time in the city's history. Two scientists, '''James Cornell '''and '''Greg Dorian, undermine their plans and restore power and food to the city. They become heroes to the population. Cornell stays in the Purple District to build the Mothership Discotheque, Dorian to the Orange District to create the night club The Deck. *'X090' The Funk Mafia is founded by James Cornell. The Funk Mafia is founded by James "The Don" Cornell with the purpose of building their own regime of elite Steppers while stomping out the remaining scientists. *'X093' The UG is founded by Greg Dorian. The research district falls to Funk Mafia advances. The Squares and Jamdeaf in the Purple District are exiled to the research district to make room for more discotheques. Some go to the Orange District. Finished with the threat of The Man, the Funk Mafia turns to their own interests, mainly improving life of the elite. Greg Dorian builds up''' The UG' as the resistance against the growing oppression of the Funk Mafia. He renames his club UGHQ. *'X099''' The War of '99 After months of escalating violence and skirmishes all throughout the city, The Funk Mafia and The UG have a final, large-scale confrontation. The largest Dance-Off in history occurs in the neutral ground of the Research District. The dance battle started at sundown and went on well past dawn, until both Dorian and Cornell collapsed and perished. Hundreds died that night. The strongest survivors on each side claimed leadership and retreated, agreeing on a ceasefire. *'X100 'RP start. '' Thriller Virus Both factions are still recouping from the Dance War of '99, recruiting and training new members. It’s only a matter of time until one side decides to strike again… Although large scale fighting between the factions has quieted down, but an unknown agent unleashes the 'Thriller Virus' on the population. *'''X101 '''''Solar Flares, Flashback! On April 1st, something went horribly wrong with the Vibe (Solar Flare event). For months, the city was in chaos. After a summer of confusion, the flares have ended, but all is not right in Step City (Flashback! event). *'X102' ''Flashback!'' Weeks stretch into months as the flashbacks continue into the new year, driving many Steppers into madness. (Flashback! event). *'X103' '''Current Time' '(2014)''' Category:Info Category:Timeline